1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems and, particularly, to a testing system that can test temperature operating range of a computer component.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer should operate within a certain temperature range. Currently it is difficult to test computer components in a cold environment to ensure they can operate at the low end of the desired range. A common method for determining whether a component can operate in a cold environment involves exposing the element to a refrigerant. However, this is not very efficient when performed in an environment at room temperature.